


I don't care. I'm getting tacos

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff ensues, M/M, Minor panic attack, Wade comes home, peter misses wade, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wade is away for work and the Peter quickly realizes how much he needs Wade





	I don't care. I'm getting tacos

Peter was alone. He had been for the past 3 days whilst Wade had been away on a mission. He never said how long he would be gone or why he was called for the mission instead of Colossus or Negasonic, so Peter could only assume it meant Wade was going to have to ‘unalive’ some people. Peter hated that, and he knew that Wade was fully aware Peter hated it when he had to kill someone. And Peter knew that was why Wade didn't tell him why he was going. Because Peter would have been annoyed at Wade and a part of Peter knew he would have decided to ignore Wade before he left. It had happened before and it was the cause of them almost breaking up. Almost. Peter couldn’t continue to get mad with Wade that day, not when he was on the verge of tears. Wade never cried, other than watching the Titanic. So when Peter saw Wade’s eyes filled with tears, that was when he knew how much Wade loved Peter. How much he needed Peter to keep him afloat. Wade had changed so much since the two of them met on the rooftop of an apartment complex and it was all because Peter was there to help him. So that day, Peter vowed to never get so made at Wade, over work things, again.

It was times like these, where Peter and Wade were away from each other for over 24 hours, that made Peter realise how much he clung to Wade. How much he relied on him to remind of simple things like eating or going to sleep at a reasonable time, unless it was Netflix binge session. He had been up until the early hours of the morning trying to finish his college assignment that was due in on Monday and once Peter saw the time, that was when the realisation of Peter relying on Wade sank in. If Wade were home, he would have picked Peter up from his seat at his desk hours ago and cuddled with him in bed, whilst Peter would whine in protest. Eventually Peter would give in and accept that was no way he could escape the death grip Wade had on him and so he would cuddle even closer to Wade and fall asleep. 

The time on his laptop showed it was 3:27am and Peter knew he should sleep. He knew he should just save his document and fall asleep. Thankfully, he had no work or college in the morning so Peter was able to sleep for as long as he needed. But even so, he was still having a mental debate with himself. He knew if he stayed up any later and forced himself to finish the assignment it would make no sense when he read it before he handed it in. But if he didn’t finish it now, he may never have the motivation to complete it later on. After just a few minutes of Peter having this debate with himself, he started to feel the ability to breathe get more difficult and his chest starting to ache. He was having a panic attack. Normally, when Peter had a panic attack, Wade was there to support him and help guide him out of his panic attack. He knew exactly what to say and what to do. He even knew what he shouldn’t do or say. But Peter didn’t have Wade right now. So he decided to settle for second best. 

He saved his document, shut his laptop and quickly walked over to their closet in their bedroom and grabbed Wade’s favourite sweater. It was a yellow sweater that had the words ‘I don't care. I’m getting tacos’ written on it in a black font. The day Wade bought it, he was so happy about it he had wore it for 4 days straight before Peter demanded for it to go in the wash after it becoming incredibly filthy. If Peter couldn’t have Wade there with him, at least he could have something that reminded him of Wade. It smelled like Wade; like Taco Bell and sweat and cologne from the rare times Wade would wear it to try impress Peter. And whilst that would seem like an odd combination to most other people, to Peter it smelled like home and the comfort that came with it. Plus, Wade’s clothes were always much larger than Peter and this meant that they were extremely comfortable. It made him feel safe. Like Wade was there hugging him.

Once Peter had stripped down into his boxers and threw on the sweater, he started to calm down. After having a mild panic attack, sleep was going to be impossible. His mind was racing with too many thoughts, so he decided to go into the living and put on The Great British Bake Off. He and Wade had started to watch it after Wade made a snarky comment about how boring it seemed to watch other people bake, but they both became addicted to it after a couple of episodes. Peter was aware that if Wade found out that he was watching it without him, Wade would probably go off a tangent about betrayal but all he wanted was Wade and his hugs and his stupid jokes to make him smile and he didn’t have that so he had to settle with his sweater and their favourite, non violent, show. 

After 2 episodes had gone by, the sun was starting to rise but Peter was almost asleep. He let the next episode start, too tired to turn off the TV and too comfortable to move from the couch. Wade’s sweater was the perfect size for Peter. It wasn’t so big that it went down to his knees, but the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands and the bottom of the sweater only just passed his thighs. It was cozy too, the fabric was just soft enough to be mistaken as a blanket and it was all those factors, plus the TV on quietly in the background, that almost lulled Peter to sleep.

Until he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. His eyes scanned the kitchen for any sign of a break in, but there was nothing. The window was still intact and the kitchen seemed to be in the same state he left it in the previous afternoon. Peter was about to shrug it off until he heard a voice.

“Mother fudging shit.” They muttered. Peter grinned. There was only one person Peter knew who sounded like that. Peter slowly stood up and made his way over to the kitchen doorway where, the once the light was turned on, he saw Wade looking sheepish.

“Oh gosh Petey. I didn’t wake you did I? Please tell me I didn’t wake you. I go on and on telling you that you need to sleep more and now I’ve probably just woke you.” Wade rambled as he made his way over to Peter.

“You didn’t wake me. Technically. I was almost asleep, but I’ve up for most of the night so it doesn’t matter anyway.” Peter whispered.

Wade frowned. “Why were you up so late?” Wade enquired.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Peter lied. Peter knew that Wade knew he was lying. Wade always knew when Peter was lying. Wade said it was because Peter’s poker face was terrible, but he knew it was because he couldn’t make eye contact.

“You sure it doesn’t have anything to do with you betraying me completely and trying to finish the season without me?” Wade asked as he looked over Peter’s shoulder at the TV. Peter sighed, waiting for the monologue Wade was going to throw upon him, but instead he felt Wade wrap his arms around Peter’s waist and pull him close to him. “I’ve missed you baby boy. So much. It was impossible to focus, not knowing how you were doing without me.”

“I missed you too Wade. You don’t understand how much I’ve missed you.” Peter mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of Wade’s neck. 

“I think the bags under your eyes gives me a good enough understanding. That, and the fact that you’re wearing my sweater. Don’t get me wrong, you look adorable in it, but you never wear my sweaters unless something has gone wrong and you need to calm down. What happened sweetheart?” Wade asked. Peter didn’t want to talk about his panic attack. He would much rather go to bed and cuddle with Wade. But Wade wouldn’t drop it. Peter already knew that.

“I just had a panic attack about college work, that’s all. I’m fine now. You don’t need to worry about it.” Peter reassured Wade, hoping he would just drop the conversation. And he did.

“Well if you say so. I just wish I was there to help you. Stupid work.” Wade whispered. “Right well, I think I should shower and get changed out of these clothes so we can get some sleep. I don’t know about you but I am exhausted.” Wade said, pushing Peter away from him.

The slight pout Peter gave Wade at the loss of contact made him chuckle slightly as he entered the bathroom. Peter quickly turned off the TV and threw himself into their bed, waiting patiently for Wade to join him and give him the cuddles he desperately needed. Peter wasn’t going to admit it, but sometimes he needed Wade’s cuddles to help him fall asleep. The feeling of Wade holding him close made Peter feel safe enough to fall asleep peacefully. Just the way Wade would sometimes mumble something incoherent in his sleep helped Peter know he wasn’t alone and that Wade was there for him if he needed him.

After about 10 minutes of Peter laying by himself, Wade entered the bedroom wearing just his boxers. In any other case, Peter would have dropped to his knees, but he was so tired and all he needed was the feeling of Wade next to him as he fell asleep. Wade joined Peter in bed and pulled him close to his chest as he pressed light kisses to the back of Peter’s neck. Wade smiled at the sigh of content Peter gave. Seeing his baby boy so relaxed was one of his favourite things in the world. Sure, there was Taco Bell and the Golden Girls and Celine Dion. But none of those things quite compared to the feeling of accomplishment Wade felt as he felt Peter’s body relax and he was no longer worrying.

“I love you Peter Parker.” Wade whispered. Peter smiled.

“I love you too Wade Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Tumblr post I saw of the sweater and I had to write it. I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I've been through issues at home involving family so my mind is more focused on that situation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
